


Lewd Harmonics

by Ayden



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: Tsubasa has been giving Chris the cold shoulder lately, and Chris is hellbent on finding out why.
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa/Yukine Chris
Kudos: 23





	Lewd Harmonics

Sure, Tsubasa was aloof, even regarding friends, but excusing herself when someone walks into a room every time? That's just rude.

Chris found herself grumbling about how weird her senpai had been being towards her. Surely there had to be something she could do, right? Even the idiot has noticed and said something to her. Now she was waiting in an unused storage room at the base for the older girl to come meet her. Well, technically she was coming to talk to Maria, who wasn’t there. It was the oldest girl's idea to trick Tsubasa into meeting her in the first place.

Finally the door opened and Tsubasa came in, looking normal. When she saw Chris and no sign of her singing partner she bristled a little when the younger girl hurried past her to close and lock the door. Tsubasa let out a slight surprised noise, then sighed when she realized she was cornered.

“Alright Yukine, what's this about?”

“Did I do something wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?” She noticed Tsubasa wasn’t looking at her but past her, back towards the door blocking her freedom.

“It's personal.” Chris growled at the evasive answer and stomped closer so they were just a few inches apart, the younger girl looking up at her slightly.

“And what's that supposed to mean?”

"That it's personal? That usually means it doesn’t involve more than the person its happening to, Yukine.” Tsubasa crossed her arms defensively.

“I answered your question, can I go now?” She asked, the tiniest hint of agitation in her usually calm voice. 

"I had two questions. You ignored the first one.” Tsubasa relented after a minute of a staring contest and sighed again.

“No, I'm not mad at you or anything, and you didn’t do anything wrong. I'm just…I don’t know. Out of it, lately.” Chris grumbled at the obvious cop out.

"Really? That’s your best excuse?”

“Okay. You really wanna know? I like you, Yukine.” The confession sent Chris to blush.

“H-huh?”

:"You pushed me to know and I told you. I like you. I'm just confused right now because of the whole Kanade thing. We dated, as you know, but I also like you a lot so I'm conflicted and I feel a little guilty. I thought avoiding you would be the best move so I stop getting distracted, but…you can see how that turned out.” Chris was not expecting that as an answer. It seemed true though, given how quiet she was and how much she was actually blushing.

“S-Senpai-" 

"Please don’t tell anyone else, I'm trying to figure it out at the moment.”

“I know what can help you.”

“What? This is a personal ma-mmm…” Chris had cut her off with a gentle kiss.

“Ch-Chris…” Hearing her senpai say her name like that sent a shiver down her spine. And maybe some other parts of her as well.

“S-Senpai…”

“Call me Tsubasa.” The taller girl smiled at her.

"Tsu-tsubasa…” Chris flushed and took a step back, embarrassed.

“I…I really um, like you too..” Tsubasa smiled.

"I know.”

_Was it really that obvious?_

“O-Oh..” Chris smiled when she felt Tsubasas surprisingly warm hand cover hers and pull her closer.

“Tsubasa?”

"…U-um, is this okay?” Chris was surprised by her sudden fowardness but quickly wrapped her own arms around the older girl.

"Please.” Chris melted against her, purring and nuzzling her face into the crook of Tsubasa’s neck.

"You're so warm.” Tsubasa mumbled, hugging her closer.

“Are you cold?”

"Always, sadly.”

“I'll keep you warm always, then.” Chris beamed at her and she felt the flush on her cheeks come back.

"C-Chris…” Another bolt made her shiver. Without warning Tsubasa slipped closer and kissed her again, this time a little longer and deeper than before; a proper kiss. Chris immediately made it deeper, finding her hands and lacing their fingers together.

“H-Hmm…” Chris whimpered softly when Tsubasa kept her close, then giggled when she felt a hand squeeze her behind. Tsubasa seemed surprised at the reaction then closed her eyes before kissing her cheek, then slowly trailing kisses down her jaw, and her neck.

“H-Hmm…” “

"Keep your eyes closed.” Tsubasa told her before Chris felt her hands move her chest instead. She immediately moaned softly at the contact, squeaking when she was suddenly pinned to the door behind her.

“S-Sorry, did I hurt you?” Tsubasa immediately stopped. Chris opened her eyes and saw concern clouding in them.

_Cute!_

“N-No, I was just surprised. I'm fine, promise.” Tsubasa just smiled at her before they both started blushing, the intimate moment now turning to embarrassment.

Without even knowing she was doing it, Chris' hand moved on its own accord and wrapped around Tsubasa's tie before pulling down into another deep kiss, resuming what they were doing before.

To her delight she felt Tsubasa let out a breathy gasp and slide a leg in between hers, making her let out her own gasp.

"A-Ahh.. mmm…” Chris felt her tongue push up against her lips and she immediately let it in, lowering her hips to straddle Tsubasa's leg.

"Tsu-Tsubasa, please…”She begged quietly, taking the other girls hands and setting them on her chest. Tsubasa quickly pulled her shirt out of her shorts and slid her hands under it to get to the soft pillows inside. Chris was fully leaning against the door, the only thing holding her up being Tsubasas leg. Her legs had already turned to jelly minutes ago.

The older girl was mesmerized by the soft cushions her hands were kneading, and Chris could’ve sworn she saw hearts in her eyes.

"S-So soft…” She looked up at Chris who nodded, before she unhooked her bra in the front and pushed her shirt up, her large breasts bouncing free.

 _Okay, those are definite heart eyes._ Chris smiled to herself before crying out in pleasure when Tsubasa gently rolled a nipple in between her fingers.

That time, she felt the jolt of pleasure below her belly.

“Mm…” She felt her hips move of their own accord to grind against Tsubasa’s leg, who angled it better for her and began to play with her tongue. Chris moaned into her mouth and moved her own hands towards Tsubasas chest.

Sure they weren’t as big as hers, but they were just as soft and beautiful. She pullled Tsubasa’s shirt out of her pants then let her own hands wander to play with her nipples, before moving them down to her butt and squeezing playfully.

She felt the older girl smile against her lips and suddenly pinch her nipple again.

“A-Ahh!”

“Quiet, we'll get caught!” Tsubasa shushed her.

"S-Sorry, who's fault is that?” She asked defensively.

“Yours, for setting me up.”

"You were acting weird!” Tsubasa just smirked and pinched her again, causing her to mewl softly.

“There, good girl~” Chris bucked her hips harder against the older girls leg, beginning to feel just how soaked her panties were. To her surprise Tsubasa grabbed her shoulders before pushing her into a chair.

“Senpai-T-Tsubasa?” Tsubasa pulled her shorts down and pulled down her now transparent soaked panties. Chris blushed deeply, quickly matching her gear before the taller girl met her gaze and smirked at her as she knelt down in front of her.

“Itadakimasu~”

Before she could even respond Tsubasa had nuzzled her face between her spread thighs, kissing them gently. She smiled when she felt fingers tangle in her hair and tug it gently. Tsubasa nuzzled her nose into the soft white fluff before giving the sensitive nub a quick gentle lick. Chris jumped like she was electrocuted, still clinging into the soft blue hair in her fingers.

“A-Ah, f-fuck-" She began to squirm in the chair, feeling the older girl grinning into her crotch. Embarrassingly Chris barely lasted a minute, crying out softly. Tsubasa leaned up and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Shh!” Chris held it before beginning to suck her fingers gently. To her surprise, Tsubasa let out a soft moan.

"Nnn…”

"Come here~” Chris purred, patting her legs. Tsubasa obeyed facing away from her, blushing faintly. Chris began kissing her neck, one hand sliding up under her shirt again and under her bra, the other unbuckling her belt and unzipping her pants before sliding them down into her panties.

“Chris-" Hearing that soft aroused voice made Chris shudder again. The younger girl continued, gently and easily sliding her fingers around her lips.

“N-nn…” Chris blushed a little.

"Y-You're so wet~” She continued before her finger slipped over her senpai's clit, causing her to jolt up and cover her mouth with her hand.

“You're so cute.”

“H-hhm…” Chris could feel the older girl begin to melt against her. Chris smirked and pushed fingers into her, making her cry out into her hand.

“Shh, they’ll hear you~” To her surprise Tsubasa moved to get up.

“Sen-Tsubasa?” She turned around, pulled her pants and panties before sitting in her lap and hugging her tightly. Chris blushed at the sudden affection but didn’t say a word, just moved her hand back between her senpai's legs and hugged her with her free arm. Tsubasa nuzzled her face in her neck, crying her name out softly when familiar fingers slid back into her.

“Ch-Chris~” The younger girl felt herself clench at the mention, wanting to moan at just that itself. She felt Tsubasa's face heat up more whem she heard what she was doing to her down there.

"So juicy~”

"D-Don't..”

"Hmm? Don't what, this?” Chris rubbed her fingers against her g spot and she felt Tsubasa shudderand clench around her fingers harder.

“ T-that…” Chris then went back to nuzzling and kissing her neck, before licking up over her ear.

“You don’t want me to make you cum?~” Chris brushed over her clit when she said cum. Tsubasa whimpered and continued riding her hand, hugging her tighter.

“Good girl~” She purred when she felt Tsubasa clench hard around her fingers and go limp against her.

"C-Chris…” When their eyes met again, they both turned red and Tsubasa got up, letting Chris up in turn and they redressed quickly.

“U-Um-" Chris cut her off by squeezing her hand and smiling reassuringly.

“It's okay.” Tsubasa squeezed her hand in response, still looking in the opposite direction.

"U-Um, did you want to come over?” She asked quietly, turning to look at the younger girl, who smiled at her. “Sure.”

~

“I'm taking a bath, care to join?” Tsubasa asked as she began to strip when they walked in the door.

"U-Um-" Before she could make a full word her senpai had grabbed her hand and led her towards the bathroom. As she settled into the bath she felt slippery warm arms embrace her from behind. Chris instinctively leaned back into her, smiling.

“Chris…” She felt hands slide up onto her chest and she moaned softly.

“H-hmm, please touch them as much as you want.” Tsubasa obeyed, setting her chin on her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

“You can be as loud as you want here~” That sent another jolt right to Chris' crotch.

"Mmmm…” She let Tsubasa play with her nipples for a while, until she noticed they were pruning.

“Ts-tsubasa?”

"Mmbnn?”

"Can we get out? I'm pruning.” She heard a chuckle from her senpai and soft wet hands retracted from her, letting her get up. She squealed when she felt a wet slap on her butt and turned around to see Tsubasa smirking smugly at her, looking quite pleased with herself.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” She apologized , not sounding sorry at all. Chris rolled her eyes and they continued to get ready for the evening, Chis having had brought some of her things to spend the night, mainly pajamas and her toothbrush.

“Hey Tsubasa.”

“Hmn?”

"You're going to yank all you hair out that way, lemme see?” Tsubasa handed her the brush she was using and Chris sat behind her on the bed, gently brushing out her senpais long damp hair.

“Okay, all done.” Tsubasa stretched her arms over her head, cracking her shoulders, before turning around, catching Chris mid yawn.

“Tired?”

"Mm.”

“Lets get some sleep then.” Chris nodded and snuggled up under the covers while Tsubasa turned the light off. When she came back Chris scooted over to cuddle close against her side, purring softly and nuzzling her neck. She smiled when she felt a hand rest on her head after giving her hair a few strokes.

“Mmm, Tsubasa?”

“Hmm?”

“….I'm really glad I met you.” Tsubasa smiled and kissed her hair gently.

“Me too, Chris.”

The older girl suddenly giggled, lost in her thoughts.

“What's so funny?” Tsubasa kissed her nose.

“You're my kawaii kouhai.” Chris blushed before returning the gentle kiss.

“S-Senpai..”

**Author's Note:**

> “Tsubasa hits an operatic high C when she comes”- Sappho


End file.
